legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S7 P2/Transcript
(Ghira is seen standing outside of X's nest) Ghira;....... (Ghira stands thinking) Ghira: I know it's a long shot, but X has had to have had a few Faunus Targhuls move in by now. If there are anymore besides me. (Ghira knocks on the door) Ghira: Hello? Anyone home? (The door opens and shows Juliet) Juliet: Oh hi Ghira! Ghira: Hey Juliet. Juliet: What brings you here? Ghira: This is kind of random and a long shot, but...Are any Faunus Targhul here? Juliet: Huh? Ghira: Faunus Targhul. Juliet: Faunus? Ghira: *Points to his ears* Juliet: *gasp* Oooooooooh! That's what the animal stuff mean! Ghira: Yeah. So anyone like that? Juliet: Hm... Weeeell…. I DID see some new arrivals come in today. Some of them were normal Targhuls and a couple of plant Targhuls but.... Hmm... Wait I THINK I might have saw something like what you are looking for. Ghira: Really? Juliet: Yeah! Ghira: Oh thank god. Juliet: Wanna come in? Ghira: Yeah thanks! (Ghira comes in and follows Juliet) Juliet: Let's see... I think the Faunas one is... Hmm... Ghira:..... Juliet: Oh! That one! (Ghira sees a female Targhul playing with a few infants. He notices that she has a pair of dog-like ears) Ghira: Hm, talk about opposites. Juliet: Oh wow she's got dog ears! Ghira: Yeah I noticed. Anyway, thanks Juliet. I'm gonna go talk to her. Juliet: Oh. Okay then. I got work to do anyway. Take care Ghira! (Juliet walks off) Ghira: *Sighs* All right. Here I go. (Ghira goes and walks up to the Targhul) ???: You kids having fun? ???: Oh yeah! Thanks for letting us play with the ball! ???: It was my favorite toy as an infant. ???: Wow cool! (The female smiles at the infants. Ghira is seen behind he. He clears his throat) Ghira: Excuse me, ma'am? ???: *Turns around* Hm? (The Targhul looks at Ghira and stands up) ???: *Gasp* Whoa! Ghira: Hey, my name's- ???: Wow! Are those real!? Ghira: Huh? (The girl grabs Ghira's ears) Ghira: Wha- OW!! ???: Oh wow they ARE real! Ghira: Y-Yeah, they're real! (The girl lets go) ???: Oh sorry, did I hurt you?? Ghira: A-A little but its okay. ???: Sorry. I just never saw another Targhul with animal body parts before. Ghira: Well that's what happens when you are part Faunus. ???: You're a Faunus too?? Ghira: Thought it was obvious. ???: Well, most animal hybrids I've met were born from actual animals. Ghira: Really? ???: Yep. I never met another one like us. *Notices Ghira's flower* Or one with a flower to. Ghira: Oh yeah. I got that from dad. ???: Plant Targhul huh? Ghira: Yep. ???: Huh, interesting. Ghira: Y-Yeah.... ???: Something wrong? Ghira: N-Nothing! Uhhhh.... ???: Yeees? Ghira: Do you....wanna....hang out? ???: Oh sure! We can play with the infants together... Um... Ghira: Oh I'm Ghira. ???: Amber. Pleasure to meet you! Ghira: Same to you Amber. (Amber smiles at Ghira. The scene changes to Shade who is inside a mall) Shade: All right. The perfect spot the pick up babes of all kind. The Mall. (Shade looks around) Shade: I should try to find some Targhuls first. I wanna try and go with humans as my Plan B for now. (Shade starts to look around) Shade: Ghira's first mistake was going for one type. Me? I can go for whatever I want. And this is the perfect spot to look for them. Now. I should head for the food court. There might be a couple of girls hanging out there. (Shade walks to the food court) Shade: Hopefully Yang doesn't get too mad about me taking her wallet. Still, need to buy a girl food somehow. (Shade arrives at the food court) Shade: Let's see... (Shade looks and sees several humans. Along with a few Targhuls around. Some of the Targhuls are even hanging out with humans. Which makes Shade happy) Shade: Jackpot. (Shade walks forward looking around at the people hanging out. He then spots a female Targhul sitting alone. He smirks and goes to her) Shade: Hey there. F. Targhul #1: Uh... Hi? Shade: This seat taken? F. Targhul #1: Um actually it- Shade: Great. *Sits down* F. Targhul #1:....Never mind. Shade: So, you come here often? F. Targhul #1: Yes? Shade: Cool. So how about we get some food together and talk for a bit? *Holds up wallet* My treat. ???: Hey! (Shade turns and sees a large Male Targhul holding a large trey a food) M. Targhul: What are you doing with my girl?! Shade: *Thinking* Shit. *Out loud* I-I-I-I- (Shade gets up and holds up his hands) Shade: L-Listen I-I-I didn't know I- (The large Targhul puts food down and grabs Shade with a tendril) Shade: Oh crap! F. Targhul #1: Get him Marko! Get him! (The large Targhul throws Shade away who lands a good distance away) Shade:... Okay.... Note to self... Make sure females aren't claimed by another before trying to flirt with them... (Shade gets up) Shade: Okay... Let's find another one. *Looks around* (Shade finds no female Targhuls alone at the tables) Shade: Shit, no luck. Either they have males with them or their friends are around them. ???: *Voice* What do you think you're doing shithead?! Shade: Hm? (Shade sees four humans around a female Targhul pushed onto the floor) Thug #1: What made you think you could show your face here again bitch!? Thug #3: Especially after you took that bite out of Tommy's arm! ???: P-Please, I told you it was an accident! H-He stabbed me! Thug #2: Bull shit it was! Thug #4: Let's see how you feel about getting a piece of YOUR body ripped off! Shade: Ooooh hell no. (One thug pulls out a knife, suddenly a tendril from Shade wraps around him. The thug looks at Shade goes over to him looking super pissed) Thug #1: The hell?! Shade: The heck do you think you're doing assholes?! Thug #3: Hey let him go! This hasn't to do with you freak! Shade: Nothing to with me? I see 4 guys, threatening and beating up, a poor defenseless woman, which is not only evil, but also cowardly. Thug #2: Oh please! Thug #1: This bitch put our buddy in the hospital! Shade: Sounds like it was for good reason. Thug 3: He didn't do nothing to her and she bit his arm! Shade: Well. Let me hear her side of the story. Hey! ???: H-Huh??? Shade: Tell me what happened with you and these guy's buddy! ???: P-Pretty simple actually. Shade: Yes? ???: Dude came up to me drunk a few nights ago and thought I was his ex or something, even though I'm a completely different species! Shade: And? ???: The jerk started groping me so I bit a chunk out of his arm. Shade: So. Another drunken idiot who can't keep his hands to himself. Sounds like he got what he deserved. Thug #2: HEY YOU DON't- (Suddenly Shade wraps Tendrils around they're necks) Shade: Let me tell you something: I used to be an assassin. And I killed people for fun. So tell me: What do you think I'd do to guys like you? Guys. Who make. Me. Mad? Thug #1: W-Wait we- Shade: Ah. Now. Listen. And listen good. Thugs:..... Shade: You guys are gonna walk away right now and leave this poor girl alone, and I won't break your necks. If you stay, I'll gladly put you all in the ground. Thugs:..... (Shade lets them go) Shade: Now. Go. Thug #1: T-This isn't over you freak! You're gonna pay fo this! (The thugs run away) Shade:..... (Shade turns to the female Targhul and holds out his hand) Shade: Are you okay? ???: Y-Y-Yeah, I'm fine. (The female takes Shade's hand as he helps her up) ???: T-Thanks for that back there. Shade: Hey no problem. Guys like them make me sick. ???: Y-Yeah... I was just on my way to see my friend Katlyn when these guys just came up to me and threaten me like that. I know we can regenerate, but it STILL hurts. Shade: Tell me about it. ???: S-So, was that bit about being an assassin true? Shade:....Y-Yeah. But I did it for....a bad family. So I gave it up. ???: R-Really? Shade: Yeah. My adoptive mom showed me a better way. And a better family. ???: *Small gasp* Aww that's so sweet. Shade: *Smirks* Yeah. It was. Anyway, I'm Shade. What's your name? ???: A-Ava. The name's Ava. Shade: Hm, cute name. Ava: Y-Yeah... Shade: You nervous about something? Ava: K-Kinda. Never really been around humans this much before. Shade: Really? Ava: Y-Yeah. Katlyn is the only human I know and I'm comfortable around. S-She wanted me to come here and try and interact with other humans but.... Shade: Ah. I see. Ava: S-She is still waiting for me but... I'm scared to go after that... Shade: Hmm... Hey how about I go with you? Keep you safe in case those guys come back? Ava:...S-Sure. Shade: Right. Lead the way! (Ava nods and the two head into the food court) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts